Such primary stations are for example known from EP patent application 0 752 735 A1. The advantages of mobile station based spatial diversity are well known: it provides reduced co-channel interference and consequently increased network capacity. It also reduces the power consumption in mobile stations, consequently extending the operating time between two battery charges.
One of the aims of the invention is to propose a way of controlling a multi-directional controllable antenna structure in a primary radio station intended to communicate with secondary stations of a radio communication network.